pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Bayleef
Bayleef is one of Ian's Pokémon. She is the first Pokémon Ian caught in Johto, and his thirteenth overall. Bayleef becomes Ian's traveling companion through the Johto region, replacing Sandslash. Personality Bayleef is greatly attached to Ian, and is always seen by his side. She is highly defensive of him, getting jealous when Ian interacted a good amount with Jasmine. She got special treatment as being Ian's travel companion, which added to believing she was his favorite. Despite all this, their bond wasn't that strong initially. When Ian tried to teach Bayleef Grass Pledge, they initially struggled due to not having strong friendship. As their bond grew, they were able to master the attack. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Eevee, Chikorita falls from the sky, after being dropped by a wild Pidgeot. Ian catches it in his arms and has Sandslash fight the Pidgeot, until Gary came and caught the Pidgeot, defeating it with his Eevee. They take Chikorita to Professor Oak, which identifies it. Ian then uses it to battle Gary and his Eevee, losing. Ian then decides to go to Johto, to see if it belonged to Professor Elm, it being the only Pokémon he takes to Johto. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Sentret, it's revealed that Chikorita was a wild Pokémon, Ian catching it. It battles Joey and his Sentret, winning. In Vs. Chikorita, Chikorita battles against Casey's Chikorita. In this battle, Chikorita creates the combo move Reflect Tackle, and wins. In Vs. Quagsire, Chikorita has a training battle with Elise's Oddish, being defeated. It then assisted in driving off the Quagsire. In Vs. Dunsparce, Chikorita defeats Arielle's Ledyba. It then battles a wild Dunsparce, helping Ian to catch it. It then plays with kids at a daycare. In Vs. Skarmory, Chikorita gets its first gym battle when it battles Falkner's Murkrow. It is defeated due to the type disadvantage. In Vs. Magby, Chikorita assists in guiding Pokémon out of a burning forest. In Vs. Unown, Chikorita assists in battling against Cassidy and Butch, fighting Cassidy's Raticate. In Vs. Cyndaquil, Chikorita befriends a wild Cyndaquil that Ian is trying to catch. It defends Cyndaquil from a Poison Sting, the damage weakening it enough to cause it to be returned to its Pokéball. In Vs. Koffing, Chikorita assists in battling Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well, led by Proton and his Koffing. In Vs. Yanma, Chikorita goes first to battle against Bugsy's Spinarak. Due to the type disadvantage, Chikorita is defeated. In Vs. Totodile, Chikorita helps Cyndaquil train. It then assists in catching Totodile, though that is mostly Cyndaquil's doing. In Vs. Scizor, Chikorita sits out the rematch against Bugsy. In Vs. Beedrill, Chikorita was taught how to use Cut by the Charcoal Cutter. It then Cuts through a large tree trunk, allowing the group to transverse Ilex Forest. In Vs. Miltank, Chikorita battles Whitney's Miltank. It is revealed that Chikorita is Female as it resists Attract, and utilizes a new Reflect Cut combo. Chikorita defeats Miltank, being her first gym battle victory. In Vs. Heracross, Ian uses Chikorita in the Bug Catching Competition. She weakens a Beedrill that Casey catches. She battles a wild Heracross, and defeats him with Casey's Bayleef's help. Ian managed to catch Heracross because of this. In Vs. Tauros, Chikorita battles a Tauros owned by Ken, a poacher. Tauros controls three Miltank, and Chikorita evolves to fight them. Bayleef uses its newly learned Aromatherapy to get the Miltank back. In Vs. Janina, Bayleef uses Aromatherapy on Jasmine's Amphy to heal it. In Vs. Hitmontop, Bayleef battles Chuck's Hitmontop. With its new strength, it defeats Hitmontop, but is defeated by Chuck's Heracross. In Vs. Ivysaur, Bayleef stumbles across the Pledge Guru. She battles the Guru's Ivysaur, which teaches her Grass Pledge, and reveals her ability Overgrow. Despite being able to use Grass Pledge, it is incomplete. In Vs. Sandslash, Bayleef and Ian continue to work on Grass Pledge. They battle Jenaro's Sandslash, and learn how to utilize the incompleted Grass Pledge in battle. In Vs. Lugia 1, Bayleef assists in driving off Team Rocket, then trains with Elise's Gloom. Bayleef then battles Butch's Hitmontop, being overpowered by him with a Rage Crown. In Vs. Steelix, Bayleef is not used in the gym battle against Jasmine, Bayleef pouting at it. In The Collector, Bayleef battles against Lawrence's Tyranitar and Shadow's Gyarados alongside Dakota's Ren the Servine. She and Ren are defeated. In Vileplume vs. Bellossom, Bayleef assists Ian in chopping down a tree that is causing a feud. In Vs. Nidorino, Bayleef assists in fighting off aggressive Nidorino. In Vs. Articuno, Bayleef battles Articuno, but is defeated almost instantly. In Vs. Espeon, Bayleef battles a Vaporeon, winning. In Vs. Tangela, Bayleef battles Gary and his Tangela in the first round of the Grass Tournament. They master Grass Pledge in this episode, but they still lose. In Vs. Granbull, Bayleef pulls Ian on a skateboard in the Extreme Pokémon Race. At the final stretch of the race, it competes with Elise and her Granbull. She barely loses. In Vs. Muk, Bayleef detects Team Rocket at the Radio Tower. She assisted Ian in fighting the Rocket Grunts inside the Radio Tower. They briefly engage Petrel's Muk, but its attack defeats her. In Vs. Suicune, Bayleef fights Eusine's Alakazam, only for the battle to be interrupted. In Vs. Red Gyarados, Bayleef reacted to the frequency released by Team Rocket, not liking it. Ian recalled her afterwards. In Vs. Weezing, Bayleef helps to rescue the stolen starter Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab. In Vs. Elekid, Bayleef was impressed by Casey's Meganium, and followed them and watched them battle and capture an Elekid. When Ian and Casey battled, Ian chose Bayleef, knowing she knew some of their tactics. She countered Meganium's Body Slam on her own, and then won with a powerful Grass Pledge. In Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, Bayleef assists Ian in surviving a fall, and tracking down the Legendary Birds. It attacks Steve whenever he starts to cuss, and is defeated when protecting Ian from an attack. In Vs. Mewtwo 1, Bayleef assists in driving off several of Team Rocket's Pokémon, including a Rhyhorn. Her Grass Pledge catches the attention of the other trainers, as Harrison tells them all to fight back. Ian then uses Bayleef to battle Giovanni's Rhydon. However, she is overwhelmed, and Ian chooses Feraligatr to fight before she is defeated. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Bayleef fights Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. She used Grass Pledge to assist the other Pokémon, utilizing it to attack Mewtwo or create a distraction. Bayleef was extremely weakened from the battle in this episode and the previous one, causing her to activate Overgrow. In Vs. Azumarill, Bayleef defeated a Cloyster in the Silver Conference Preliminaries. In Vs. Harrison 1, Bayleef is chosen first to battle Harrison's Kecleon. Kecleon's Color Change initially confused Bayleef at first, it being able to hide in the tall grass. Bayleef managed to use Cut, then attack without having to find it. However, Color Change turned Kecleon into a Grass type, negating the power of Bayleef's Grass Pledge. She struck Kecleon again, and defeats it. She is then defeated by Shiftry's Razor Wind. In Vs. Elise, Ian uses Bayleef to battle Elise and her Granbull. They have an even battle, and Bayleef wins in the end. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Bayleef appeared in a flashback, returning to Professor Oak's lab with Ian. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Bayleef is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Bayleef makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Shaymin, Bayleef is revealed to have been swapped into Ian's party. She rubs against him affectionately, excited to see him. She then locates a Shaymin by smell, and assists in driving off Hunter J's Salamence. She joins Conway's Leafeon and Dawn's Cherubi in battling Drapion, them struggling to defeat it despite resisting its attacks. They are all pinned down by Ariados' Sticky Web, but Bayleef was still able to use Grass Pledge to launch Rotom into the air to destroy Hunter J's arm cannon. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Bayleef teams up with Lucario in a practice battle against Dawn's Flaaffy and Rapidash. Flaaffy and Rapidash are able to control the flow of the battle, forcing Lucario and Bayleef on the defensive very quickly. When the time runs out, Ian claims that Dawn would be the winner if it was a contest. In Vs. Electivire and Steelix, Bayleef is jealous of Jasmine again, noting Ian's attitude towards her compared to other people. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Bayleef is chosen to battle Joe's Blastoise. Upon seeing Steve again, she got angry and kicked him in the groin. She blocked Blastoise's attacks and attacked it, suffering a heavy blow. She teamed up with Steve's Kommo-o to finish Blastoise off. In Vs. Liepard, Bayleef was Ian's first choice to battle Hugh's Liepard. Liepard hits her with Fake Out then unleashes a barrage of attacks on her. Bayleef manages to resist with Reflect, then uses Grass Pledge as her main attack to block attacks and hit Liepard. Bayleef eventually uses Grass Pledge to defeat it. Bayleef is then defeated by Leavanny. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Bayleef makes a cameo. She interacts with Hazel's Flabébé. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Reflect Tackle: Chikorita raises a Reflect Barrier, then goes for Tackle. As the opponent attacks, the Reflect activates, as Chikorita uses it to increase the power of the Tackle. * Reflect Cut: Chikorita or Bayleef raises a Reflect Barrier, then prepares her leaf for Cut. A corner blade forms in the wall, and moves with the leaf, as the opponent crashes into the Reflect. * Imperfect Grass Pledge: Before completing Grass Pledge, Bayleef could only create a certain amount of grass towers. Bayleef would move in closer to utilize the towers individually. She'd use it as a shield, or get close enough to deliver a powerful blow. The amount of towers grow from 1 all the way up to 4 before the move is perfected. * Reflect Body Slam: Bayleef raises a Reflect Barrier, then charges at the foe. When the foe attacks, the Reflect barrier forms, allowing Bayleef to ram it. The Reflect Wall extends out in the shape of Bayleef's body, slamming into the opponent. Trivia * Bayleef is one of the few incidents that Ian catches a Pokémon of a Generation who's region hadn't appeared yet. * Bayleef becomes Ian's second travel companion, creating the trend of Ian getting a new travel companion for each new region. * Bayleef is Ian's first confirmed Female Pokémon. * Bayleef has competed in 4 gym battles. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon